Eternal life
by Krazy2K18
Summary: This my 1st fanfic and it based on the characters Wes and Rui from pokemon colosseum but in modern day life so there won't be any pokemon knocking around. Wes and Rui start a life together but full of slight twists and deadly threats.WesxRui!
1. chapter 1:A New Beginning

**Hiya guys! It's KrazyK here! This is my first fanfic for WesxRui but it is set in modern day times and there are no Pokémon knocking around so its basically just them two but with other characters from the game (Pokémon Colosseum) just fitting in our way of life... well at this moment in time.**

 **Well that's enough of me chitty chitty chat chat and onto the god damn fanfic..**

 **Oh yeah by the way ...**

 **DISCLAIMER ALERT! – I don't own Pokémon Colosseum or any Pokémon related things that may appear (this also includes real life brands coz I don't own those either )**

 **Likes, reviews and improvements accepted here!**

In the dead of the night ,the wind howled as rain battered the car window of a black BMW owned by a young man with sandy coloured hair, blue trench coat with black combat pants, golden amber eyes and one white stripe under his eyes. the cracking sound of the thunder was everywhere and from the dark clouds lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky for a second before vanishing whilst the young man pulled up into his drive of his modern day house .

Rushed out of his car, stumbled upon his doorstep , slowly unlocked and opened his front door then quickly slammed it behind him without hesitation.

"Rui! I'm home!" he shouted ,his body was trembling with exhaustion and fatigue, his eyes were almost closed. The young man's body was as cold as snow (maybe even colder!), his lips were blue which made them looked bruised .

At the sound of his voice ,a pregnant, young redheaded women came rushing down the stairs in her baby pink nighty with a little, cute kitten on the front.

"Wes! Where have you been? Oh my god! Look at you! What happened!" Rui shouted whilst running towards him, snatching a dark blue bottle from on top of the fire place on her way towards him.

"shit day at work...terrible weather and stuck in traffic... what else could go wrong?" Wes listed in exhaustion as he shrugged off his wet blue trench coat and removed his black t-shirt to reveal his well tanned ,muscular upper body .

"a miscarriage? "Rui added in

"Rui that will never happen I promise you, nothing like that is going to happen on my watch" Wes replied placing his hands gently on her hips .

Rui responded to this by placed her hands on his tense shoulders , dropping the dark blue bottle and gently massaged them making them looser

"Rui you don't have to do this for me" Wes assured he didn't want Rui be a slave to him. She is his wife and nobody treats her like a commoner, especially now whilst she is pregnant.

"Wes I don't care you need this treatment and it ain't gonna do itself !" Rui demanded she didn't care what state she was in, Rui knows that she isn't incapable .

"I'm not unable I can do things. .."

Rui ranted on until Wes interrupted her with a long ,sweet kiss which made her legs turn into jelly so she had to hold on to his shoulders

Wes slowly walked Rui gently over towards the sofa ,turning their sweet kiss into a passionate one, and sitting on the sofa and Rui followed but sat on top of him

Suddenly Rui broke up the kiss . letting go of his shoulders and sliding her hands up into his hair and combing her hand though his silky, sandy-blonde hair with a gentle smile on her face

"you know not everything is able to be dealt with a kiss " Rui said calmly

I wasn't expected to solve anything I was just showing that you are beautiful in every state you are in" Wes tried to explain with a smile in return

Rui giggled " with my wings out?"

"especially with your wings out" Wes chuckled

"your just saying that" Rui blushed

"no no no you are always beautiful with or without your wings" Wes tried to explain once again

Rui smiled at him then kissed him once again, passionately stroking though his silky hair once again and in response he placed his worn hands on her hips ,gently gripping them to try and bring Rui closer until she couldn't go any closer to him. He wanted her close, so close that he knew she was safe from the deadly threats that will Ruin her.

Rui broke the kiss to start getting comfy on his lap by moving her legs across him and rested her head on his shoulder and started to doze off, Wes let her because she needed all the rest she can get. Eventually he did the same.

 **But what are the threats? Dun! dun! duuun!**

 **Ok the wings part of this first chapter is** **NOT A EUPHEMISM!** **So keep hold of yourself if you are laughing your socks off because it shall be explained during the rest of this fanfic! :/**

 **Don't forget to like, review and help improve each chapter as I write them coz my English is terrible!**

 **I actually think that I would write better in a different language.**

 **ONLY JOKING PLZ DON'T ASK ME TO DO THAT!**

 **Anyway Onward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2:A Big Moment

**Hiya! It's KrazyK! So now we are getting into the nitty gritty of this fanfic. SPOILER WARNING! NEW CHARACTER TO BE INTRODUCED!**

 **And also...**

 **DISCLAIMER ALERT: I DON'T OWN POKEMON COLOSSEUM OR ANY OTHER POKEMON RELATED ITEMS OR BASICALLY ALL RIGHTS TO NINTENDO!**

 **(And any real life brands I don't own anything (all rights reserved)** **)**

 **STOP READING WHAT'S ABOVE AND READ BELOW!**

The next morning, Rui and Wes were clearing away the breakfast plates after their divine full English breakfast , the sun gleamed though the kitchen windows, especially the one above the sink where Rui was stood washing the plates and Wes was stood next to her drying them, the gentle glow from the sunlight fulfilled the atmosphere with warmth and enlightenment.

Wes took a glance at Rui and smiled at her natural beauty – her pale skin glowed, her fiery orange hair brightened the room and her emerald eyes gleamed as she turned to look ,smiling of course, back at him . Then they both continued with their cleaning.

Suddenly, Wes heard a painful groan ,it was Rui, her face was all screwed up , she was holding on to the side board as if she was hanging off a cliff and she was hunched over, resting her forehead in between her hands . Her breathing was short and quicker than usual and her groans were too painful for her bare.

"RUI! Are you ok?!" Wes asked with deep concern for her rushing over to her with urgency .

"Wes ... I think its ...time " she groaned painfully.

Wes immediately guided Rui towards the sofa to sit her down then crouched down aside her .

"is there anything I can do to relieve the pain?" Wes asked promptly, Wes knew that he needed to do something to help but he didn't know what .

"I'm ok now but stay here ... please" Rui pleaded breathless after enduring unimaginable pain.

Wes nodded, he promised he would always be there for her on their wedding day and he was determined to keep that promise ever since.

5 minutes later it all happened again but something came gushing out of her vagina. Her waters had broken.

"Wes... m...my waters have broken " Rui groaned painfully .

"I'm calling the hospital " Wes said directly but Rui was too focused on the pain then anything else.

He dialled 999 and spoke to the receptionist who said that ambulance is on its way and he also rung Rui's father who was overjoyed that he was going to be come a granddad and he will meet them both at the hospital.

Wes quickly packed up a small bag of clothes which Rui might be need at the hospital until Rui spoke up.

"Wes" she cried in pain Wes quickly turned around just to see his wife all most in tears from agonizing pain. He rushed over to comfort Rui in the best way he could but still couldn't stop her crying , Wes felt guilty of whats happening to her now , why he didn't think about this 10 month ago.

Wes got a tissue to help Rui dry her eyes and said...

"I'm sorry Rui ..."

"why are you sorry?" Rui asked curiously .

"well if we didn't ...do it 10 months ago , this wouldn't have happened" Wes replied with frustration on his face. He wasn't frustrated with her but with himself for letting him do it.

"nonono! Wes ... we both wanted this and I knew from the beginning that it was going to be tough, but all I need is you to stay with me" Rui explained to Wes "this means alot to me and I am not feeling sorry or letting it slip now".

Wes was struck by these words but before he had chance to agree with Rui, the ambulance came.

 **Ok so maybe not a new character in this chapter but we are leading on to a new character which will (hopefully ) appear in the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to like, review and help improve each chapter as I write them coz my English is terrible!**

 **By the way does anyone know a good baby girls names? Note them in your reviews that would be a massive help please.**

 **CHEERS! AND ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! -**


	3. Chapter 3:Incoming!

**Hiya guys! Krazyk here! Thank you for the good reviews I really appreciate them however you can criticize me if you like if I have done something wrong I won't take offence.**

 **But don't forget to review , improve and like!**

 **Again I don't own anything Pokémon related in this chapter and any well known brands for the 3** **rd** **time!**

 **Onward to the writing below!**

 **P.S I think it was meant to be 111 instead of 999 because Rui wasn't in a life or death situation in the last chapter (but she probably felt it) not 911 because that's American and in Britain its 111 for I need some medical assistance quickly and 999 for I AM GOING TO DIE HELP! I can change it to ether 111 or 911 if you guys want me to. Just say in your reviews.**

 **Now lets get on will the story already I am bored of writing in bold.**

It was like a rollercoaster ride in the back of the ambulance but Rui felt like she was on a swinging boat and a rollercoaster at the same time which is quite a sickening feeling.

Wes was anxious about everything ; Rui, ambulance, baby and maybe her father and what he would say about this situation. The last thing he would be thinking of now is a name for the incoming baby.

He could remember when Rui had first told him that she was pregnant on their honeymoon ,it was big news for him because first of all he was going to become a Dad with no inspiration at all and second he didn't know that people of his kind could do such a thing between them.

Wes snapped out of his daydream when the pair reached the hospital, Rui was in unbelievable pain – she had been holding the baby back for the whole journey there.

They were directed into a private room where Rui was gently lifted from a wheelchair on to the pristine white bed . Rui's father was there ; he was dressed in a purple suit , he had a snowy white beard along with the matching colour hair and he had slightly tanned skin.

Both Wes and Rui's Dad held Rui's hand ether side of her supporting her until the very end.

After half an hour of screams of pain: Wes and Rui's baby was finally delivered, the baby was a girl who literally screamed the place down (no joke!). After the baby had been taken to be weighed , Wes stood up and leant over to kiss her on her forehead however Rui was too tired to respond.

After all the weighing and health checks ,Wes and Rui was left alone with their baby along with Rui's Dad.

"quite adorable isn't she?" Rui's Dad stated, he was ecstatic to see his granddaughter sleeping on Rui's chest

" thanks Dad" Rui smiled tirelessly ; she looked down toward her baby and saw her gracefully sleeping on her chest, she could feel the warmth of her baby's breath on her face.

"what are we going to call her?" asked Wes

"mmm I'm not quite sure " Rui replied "Dad what do you think?"

" hmmmm she reminds me of a flower bud yet waiting to open " Rui's Dad charmed

"that's it"

"what's up Wes ?" Rui asked feeling surprised

"how about April? "Wes suggested

"Wes... that's a beautiful name ..." Rui said flattered as she looked into his eyes and smiled.

Suddenly the midwife came in and told them all that if they wish to stay they could but Rui was too tired to be traveling home but she really wanted to go home so both Wes and Rui agreed to stay for a few more hours for Rui to rest then head off home.

April was put into a cot next to Rui's bed to continue sleeping and Rui headed off to sleep meanwhile Rui's Dad started up a conversation with Wes.

"Listen be careful of MI5 they seem to be more suspicious of you and Rui , I really don't want anything happening to your family and cipher has been dormant for weeks now we really can't find anyone of any traces of them" Rui's Dad warned

"absolutely nothing?" Wes repeated in shock

"yes, which may mean that they have been terminated. .." Rui's Dad explained before getting interrupted

"no, that's not it , I know cipher they wont disappear after one defeat" Wes interrupted " they will keep coming back, they will keep pissing their targets until they have got rid of them and I won't be able continue after however long due to my injuries " Wes ranted

"Wes , I didn't give away Rui to you just because you and Rui are the same kind , I gave her a way to you because I know you will protect her and – at times – she will protect you" Rui's Dad explained

" well I do prey she will " Wes laughed and so did Rui's Dad hearing the comment.

 **Big fat soz this took ages but it was hard coming up with a name for they're new baby (HAPPY FATHERS DAY WES!) It was also hard to describe birthing -_- .**

 **I am unsure if I should do a prequel after or a sequel next?**

 **So don't forget to review, like , help improve and** **dislike** **!**

 **P.s what's MI5 doing this fanfic!**

 **Onward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4:Back To Normal Me Thinks :)

**HIYA GUYS! It's Krazyk here! Sorry it took me awhile to finally complete this chapter ( ye' know , I have a life I do things) and plus thinking about this story is really hard to work out what is the best thing to do next coz my concentration needs to be focused on making sure there are no mistakes (coz that could be embarrassing )**

 **DISCLAIMER ALERT :I do not own pokemon or any thing in this chapter apart from April I made her up.**

 **ANYWAY NOTHING ELSE TO SAY SO START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**

As soon as Rui awakened she got dressed in her usual purple crop top , denim skirt and her pink knee high boots ,Wes and Rui gave their farewells to the kind midwives and to Rui's father who was over moon at the sight of his daughter and his son in law carrying his grandchild safely into the car.

It was around 9 o'clock at night ,when the pair got home . They both rushed into the house to immediately settle the baby in her cozy cot . As soon as April was settled wes and Rui started to get ready for bed.

While Rui was in the bathroom , wes sat by April ,whilst she was asleep soundlessly, he observed April then he realized what Rui's father meant ...

" she reminds me of a flower bud waiting to be opened" his words echoed

Wes noticed her powers ,which are both his and Rui's, he could see that it was awaiting to be unleashed at her command.

Suddenly Rui came out of the bathroom , in shorts and a vest which had a picture of a puppy on it, and put her arms around wes.

"isn't she beautiful?" Rui asked with a smile on her face

Wes smiled back and said " she got your eyes"

"well she has your attitude "Rui giggled, sitting on wes' lap placing her arm on his shoulder

"has she fuck " wes responded by holding Rui's hips

"its true "Rui exclaimed

"well she also has both of our powers " wes mentioned

"yeah well hopefully only we know about that part" Rui replied standing up gently "come on I'm getting in bed now "

" alright I will be 2 minutes then" wes told Rui

"ok, night" Rui said kissing Wes on his forehead

"night" wes replied

Quietly Rui got into bed whilst wes sat there for awhile thinking about what Rui's father said about Cipher; they're still out there ...waiting.

 **Well that was hard...**

 **Again sorry for the delay I am very busy at this moment in time so do bare with**

 **Don't forget to review, like ,criticize and maybe share my story for others (or maybe for bedtime purposes!)**

 **Ye never know what goes on in my head :D**

 **Thanks for reading and onwards to the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5:Happinness,Love and Distress!

**Hiya guys! It's Krazyk here! Well lets make some amendments whilst I am writing in bold.**

 **1: sorry for not uploading I have been majorly busy and tired:/**

 **2:I need to gather my ideas up smarter and quicker**

 **3: number 2 amendment doesn't happen at all**

 **On a great note I have 4 reviews on my 1** **st** **story which is a great start even though there's authors out there who have millions of reviews but without a doubt, I want say a massive thank you for your reviews even though they are mostly about not having a colosseumshipping in donkey years!**

 **Without you guys I wouldn't continue writing!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **Ok now onwards to the next chapter!**

 **Plz note : that I don't own anything pokemon-related in this story nor do I own any high street brands. The only character I own is April**

14 years later... April was older ,at high school, but she still had a young soul thriving inside her which motivates her every single day.

Wes was back to work as usual but at home he would spent an hour with April to help her control her powers in various situations to make sure that the family continues to not gain unwanted attention from the public and to be able to not alert MI5 meanwhile Rui makes sure the house and ,April, are in aminted condition which it is minted all the time.

Everything seemed great again: no threats , no cipher , no MI5 , no dangers they were completely safe ... for now.

"night Mum; night Dad!" April said quietly to her parents.

April had strawberry blonde hair, snowy pale skin, blue eyes and a small scar on the left side, underneath, her lower jaw bone.

"night "Wes and Rui replied quietly as both the child and the parents parted their ways to their bedrooms.

When Wes and Rui had gotten ready for bed; as soon as Rui was finished Wes picked Rui up from the front of her. Rui giggled as Wes carried her, in his arms, like a fireman walking from a blazing fire. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss however the kiss had broke up shortly after when Wes had placed Rui on the bed then crouched down with his hands on opposite shoulders, he frowned and grunted in pain.

"Wes are you ok?!" Rui asked in confusion

"yes i am fine..." Wes said breathlessly

"what was that?"

"it was nothing"

"tell me Wes" Rui demanded

"everything is fine.." Wes denied repeatedly

"Wes" Rui said with a stern-look upon her face

" i had a sharp pain in my shoulders again"

" that's the third time this month that has happened" Rui noticed

There was short pause of silence in the room but as Wes sat on the bed to Rui; Rui broke the silence.

"listen... be careful when you do rational things like that because you are going to hurt yourself again like at the ..." Rui said before she got interrupted by Wes

"the cliffs; i know but i just want to do the things i was able to do before my injuries. " Wes explained

" i know how you feel but i need you -alive-and so does April " Rui continued " And plus you can do the same things you did before your injuries now , just be careful."

The pair both took several deep breaths before Rui pulled Wes in for a kiss , it was sweet and long but Wes wanted to turn it up a little bit by placing his hands on her hips and Rui agreed by placing her hands on his shoulders.

As soon as Rui did that Wes suddenly broke the kiss. He tilted his head down, his eyes were tightly shut and he gritted his teeth gently in pain.

Then he suddenly looked up into Rui's eyes but Rui could read his eyes like a book. He was in pain. He was frustrated. But most of all ; he was remorseful.

"i need to get some painkillers "Wes stood up to get some ; Rui nodded as he left the room but teared up when he left. He was in distress and she couldn't do anything about it...nothing he's had all of his :ointments, medicines and he's used his shoulder brace for over 5 hours today when he is only meant to wear it for 2.

Rui was stuck for ideas untill one came into her mind.

Her last hope...

 **Yeah sorry for making this a long chapter but i felt it needed to all be in one chapter for effect.**

 **So far I've had 106 views for this fanfic and thats awesome !**

 **So thank you again for reading, reviewing and criticizing because it is really helping me to continue writing :')**

 **Anyway onwards to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6:Someone Is At The Door

**Hiya guys! KrazyK here! I am really really really really really really really really really sorry for not uploading in ...AGES!**

 **I have had a lot of important matters on going and I needed to really focus on them because they were serious and plus I was stuck for words for this chapter anyway and I needed inspiration and here I am.**

 **I really really really want to finish this story but I keep getting side-tracked with important things going on! Next time I will try and pre warn u guys!**

 **And I don't own anything in this chapter apart from the made up characters!**

 **Right well lets get to this long waited chapter!**

One sunny afternoon , the family were sat together around the dining table for Rui's home made chicken pie . Everything was peaceful and Rui and April were happy at last Wes thought to himself. He especially thought about Rui and how tough it had been for her to adapt to their new way of life.

"so when did Sam say he was dropping off my books Dad?" April asked out of the blue which made Wes snap out of his peaceful trance

" Oh ...eer he said this afternoon... I think" he answered quickly then took a sip from his glass.

There was a knock on the door...

"That must be him" Wes added on but as he was just about to stand; April stood up ...

"I'll get it" April quickly responded ; Wes didn't argue and just simply nodded as she reached for the keys and headed towards to the front door. Meanwhile Wes looked at Rui and smiled

" and where do you learn how to make a chicken pie may I ask?"

Rui couldn't help but giggle " well that's for me to know and you to find out "

Wes also gave a small chuckle and leaned over towards Rui in response to her funny comment for a kiss until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A ear piercing scream which echoed throughout the house... It was April.

At the sound of the scream Wes and Rui dismissed their moment and sprinted though to see their daughter held by men dressed in different colour armours.

" _Cipher!_ " Wes thought to himself as he saw them hold his daughter by her arms, her face full of fright and her eyes were streaking with tears.

" seize them! " a man ,wearing a black suit and sunglasses, walked in.

Wes had no hesitation but to charge into the peons, who had ran towards him, to get to April (which was easy since they were no match against him)

"RUN!" Wes yelled as he held one cipher peon in one hand against a wall

April , who was freed the minute Wes charged at the peons , sprinted towards Rui at the opposite end of the room but was chased by two other cipher peons as Wes knocked a cipher peons lights out. Suddenly Wes was surrounded by some of the peons that invaded his house and he unleashed his claws... yes claws. Metallic, shiny claws gleaming in the sunlight.

Wes managed to face one or two peons at a time ,as he ran towards the small group of them, by slashing and badly wounding them. but Wes struggled against the peons he faced :he had one on his shoulder, one gripping his jacket from the back and one around his neck. He couldn't handle them all at one time but soon afterwards four peons had each arm (two one each side) and doubled him over forcefully so he couldn't break free of their grip. He tried to lift his head up to break free of the hold until the man in the black suit walked over and punched Wes at the side of his face and surprisingly Wes fell unconscious.

"take him away!" commanded the man in the black suit and promptly to his command they dragged Wes away to their transport. As Wes left the man in a black suit stretched his hand out which he sounded like he was cracking his knuckles .

April and Rui ran back into the dining room where Rui ended up just next to the door and as the peons came through she kicked the door which bounced off them and knocked them out.

"COME ON QUICK! RUN TO THE FRONT OF THE HOUSE THOUGH THE BACK GATE TO HELP OUT DAD" Rui screamed to ensure April heard her over the racket that the disturbance made. April nodded.

April followed Rui through the back gate to help Wes but it was too late when they saw him getting strapped up and but in a steel create with his mouth tied up so he couldn't speak if ever awoke.

"WES!" Rui screamed in tears but had already been sleep darted before she could turn around to run . April had already fled to hide, which was in the bushes in back garden, hiding away from the mysterious men.

 **Well that took much longer then expected! I am deeply sorry for not uploading for ages but at this moment in time it will be when i can actually sit down and write instead of revising for exams and plus it is nearly xmas!**

 **Plz do take ur time and like, dislike, flame me for not uploading ;-; and review and criticize coz that would be a massive help just coz i don't know how much people will actually like this chapter . If no one likes it then i can always edit it so it may become better.**

 **Ok onward to next chapter! (If i have written it)**


	7. Chapter 7: THIS IS MADNESS!

**HIYA GUYS! IT'S KRAZYK! So it has been awhile since updated this story however I was reading other people's story about colosseum and it turns out that nobody finishes them! Which is god damn annoying when the story is pretty good and then they leave a huge cliff hanger! GRRRRRR!**

 **Again sorry for not uploading enough however it is just the way it has to be at this moment in time.**

 **Anyways start ignoring me and start reading!**

 **Again I do not own pokemon.**

April was scared. Her mum and dad were being loaded onto a truck in metal crates like animals. They are technically part animal but in that sort of way they weren't they were mutants but only Rui was a naturally born mutant whereas Wes he was genetically made but they both have similar strengths and weaknesses .

Just a little summary about their life But they shouldn't be treated that way.

"I have to do something!" she thought to herself however she didn't know how to help . She has only used her dads side of her powers and has never been able to use her mums side.

Suddenly the truck started to leave from outside the house and without thinking twice April jumped onto the back and hid in between the two metal crates for the entire journey.

"Why did suddenly just jump on? I might as well jump into my own grave when we are done with this" she thought to herself

Meanwhile in an unknown place...

" Sir! Operation find and retrieve has successfully been accomplished however there is a slight issue..." a peon stood to attention in front of silhouette of a person but the Peon was hesitant to say.

" Continue..."said calm voice from the shadows

"Th.. the..." peon stuttered

"WELL! SPIT IT OUT THEN I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SHIT EXCUSES OF A CIPHER PEON LIKE YOU!" said an angry voice from the shadows

"We... we managed to capture the sub-targets... bu..but not the main target" he explained jumping at the fact how quick he can change his tone.

The man from the shadows took one deep breath before replying ;the peon braced himself.

" Well... you have done your minimum best however this will not alter the plan as much because we are going to have the same outcome" he continued " tell your operations administrator that they did well but they will have to do better next time!"

"y...yes sir right away!" the peon stuttered in relief , shock and fright all combined and quickly walked away.

Then another silhouette appeared within the darkness

"Everything going to plan? " said the mysterious person who just appeared whilst the peon left.

" Yes but we will have to divert to the secondary plan Master but this might be difficult because the target has fled and we have no whereabouts where it is"

"Not to worry the little shit won't know what's coming since it has no idea what's happening" the second person grinned with an evil laugh

 **And thats that for than for that chapter and I am deeply sorry for not uploading and the chapter is short as fuck however I have very important things going on and it is a very crucial time of year for me but soon it will sorted out very soon . Also check out my other one-shot fanfics that i have written but most of all REVIEW AND CRITISIZE! Or don't if u don't want to you choose ur fate**

 **Okay now onwards to the next chapter! ( if I have written it that is)**


	8. Chapter 8:Where are we? (Announcement!)

**HIYA GUYS ITS KRAZYK! And I have an announcement to make...**

 **I won't be uploading for awhile... :,(**

 **This doesn't mean I have lost interest whatsoever it just that I have something very important I have to do and if I screw it up I will mess up my life so I am having a mini break to concentrate on it but don't worry I will be back soon!**

 **I bet some of you are like yay KrazyK is no longer writing whatsoever lets throw a big ass party and others are like OH NO THE WORLD IS ENDING COZ KRAZYK IS LEAVING US FOR GOOD AAAAAAAH!**

 **Unfortunately (sorry to be a party pooper to the party throwers) I will be returning soon but to my fans do not panic the world ain't ending today coz i am going on a mini hiatus.**

 **Ok onwards to my chapter before ma mini break!**

 **(Beta for this fic: GIsMyGender)**

During the truck ride to god knows where; April tried to figure out how to release her mum and Dad from the metal crates but could not think over the roaring engine of the truck that she had basically hitched a ride on.

She doesn't know where or how long they had been driving for but it was a long way from home. They seemed to be in the middle of a desert wasteland (April never knew there was a desert miles away from home but who knew right?) But the high speed truck didn't stop.

Suddenly there was fidgeting in the steel crate to her left and, to her surprise, her mum had awoken from the sleeping drug that she was injected with by a dart earlier. Her eyes were groggy and barely open; her face was weak and her movements were slow as if she had a really bad temperature.

"Wes... you... you there?" Rui asked, her voice was slow and tired which might have made it very difficult for anyone to hear, apart from April. As Rui began to sit up the truck went over a rock or a hill in the sand causing Rui to bang her head on the top of the crate.

"Fucking bastards!" she screamed at the top of her voice but the driver couldn't hear her over the roaring noise of the engines of the truck. April couldn't help but giggle a bit at her mums rage.

"Mum... are you ok?" April whispered.

"April is that you?" Rui said in shock.

"Yes it's me I am going to try to bust you out. " April replied.

"Oh April I am so glad you are safe." Rui cried.

"Errrr… mum why is there a white torn-down building in the middle of a desert wasteland?" April asked.

"Oh shit! April get off this trailer now! Fly behind the sand dunes!" Rui quickly said with urgency in her tone.

"But mum, I can't fly!" April replied.

"Just go! " Rui shouted as she shifted the crate towards her.

April jumped off the truck to avoid the crate and tried to glide before crashing, face first into the sand behind the truck as it sped off into the distance heading towards the white building. She looked up, spitting out sand and wiping it off her face noticing that the white mysterious building wasn't far from where she landed in the sand.

Meanwhile back on the high speeding truck Wes finally awakens inside his metal enclosure.

"R...Apr ... Rui! April! RUI! APRIL!" Wes stuttered at first since he had just woken up but realizing that he wasn't getting a response his voice turned from quiet to a panicked tone instantly.

"Oh my god! Wes! WES! You're alive!" Rui screamed at the top of her lungs, surprisingly not getting a sore throat after this, with tears streaking down her cheeks out of relief.

"I AM HERE! I'M GONNA GET US OUT OF HERE! HOLD ON!" Wes screamed aggressively as he started to quickly punch and kick the crate roughly ,which wasn't doing anything but denting the metal around him.

"WES IT'S NO USE! STOP! CALM DOWN!" Rui cried.

"AAAAGGGGH!" Wes shouted in pain his knuckles bled and his wrists tingled with agony, however the metal box was no longer box shaped. He knelt up to look though the slit at top of the side where Wes outraged on to see his wife red-faced with eyes to match.

Suddenly before he could say anything the truck halted to a stop and within a white flash, of being dragged out of the crate, he found himself in a glass chamber.

He knew exactly where he was...

The shadow lab...

Wes carefully observed the white room with other glass chambers around but what he did notice is that Rui was sat across from him in the same cell.

"Rui," Wes said with a sigh of relief and rushed over to her and so did she when she realised that he was the opposite side to her.

They both ended up meeting in the middle with a wrap of relief around each other along with an attempted long kiss which was broken up by Rui.

"Please don't ever do that again." Rui said before breaking into tears whilst squeezing Wes as if he was made of play-dough.

"Look you know how distressed I get in cramped spaces without you and not knowing where you and April are just topped it all off." Wes explained still clutching onto Rui and tried to continue kissing her however Rui wanted to make sure he was calm and controlled.

"Listen this nightmare will soon be over April is just under a mile away she will help us escape and defeat cipher she is almost ready just keep calm." Rui said to soften him "Just because you have animal features doesn't mean you can act like an animal."

Rui was right and Wes knew it. He knew he had severe anger problems since his mutant transformation (aged 10), but if anyone or anything affected his family however it wouldn't be over tittle tattle credit card shit ; it would only be if they were physically threatened which then he would lose it.

"Alright I will try however April isn't fighting she isn't getting hurt because of our war." Wes established

Suddenly a group of men came in and grabbed Wes and Rui by their arms and pulled them apart and Wes ended up being dragged out leaving Rui in the cell.

"RUI! IF APRIL COMES TAKE HER HOME AND TELL HER TO LEAVE ME BE AS I WILL BE OK!" Wes shouted to Rui as he got dragged away until he was out of sight leaving Rui on her own.

"Sorry Wes but we need all the help we can get. " Rui said to herself but out loud...

 **There we have it a huge cliff hanger to leave it on for a few weeks**

**Yea about the lab I had to say shadow lab instead of shadow pokemon lab since I said at the beginning of all this that there are no pokemon in this story whatsoever.**

 **Ok see u guys in a Few weeks!**

 **Byeeeee!**

 **Onwards to the next chapter!( in a few weeks time)**

 **K2K17**

 **(Plays dubstep arcade by nasko)** **sounds like a good intro and outro!**

 **Oh and check out GIsMyGender's stories for more anime realted stories!**


	9. Chapter 9:Mirages and Experiments

" _ **Guess who 's back...is back again...**_ _ **Guess who's back, back again**_ _ **...**_ _ **Shady's back, tell a friend**_ _ **...G**_ _ **uess who's back, guess who's back**_ _ **...**_ _ **Guess who's back, guess who's back..."**_

 **You've guessed it! Its me Krazy2K17 AKA KrazyK and I have returned from my dreaded hiatus!**

 **So things has had its ups and downs during my hiatus but I am glad to announce that I will be...**

 **A ) writing again,**

 **B) starting to plan Fairy Tail collab with a friend who is also a writer and the plan of the project has been sent to them,**

 **C) Going on holiday in August - will tell you guys when I am not writing.**

 **Ok let's stop all the tears of relief because I am back and lets continue with Eternal life (WHICH IS TAKING FOREVER TO COMPLETE!)**

Breathless... April was more than breathless, she was exhausted from walking in such heat for miles from where she literally got thrown off the truck that her mum and dad where kept hostages in crates.

"Why a desert wasteland when they could travel to a place like area 52 and how can they work in this heat? My god!"

April made her way up to the top of a sand dune and her unconsciously rolled down the other side of it until she reached the bottom. She was weak, weary and coated in sand. She looked up just to see an abandoned truck with a roll cage around it with a black box in the back.

'This better not be a fucking mirage as the last two weren't funny.' April thought to herself remembering what happened previously.

*flashback*

As April climbed a sand dune she noticed a blue lagoon in the distance which felt like a reward from a higher being for coming this far and as she ran to it and decided that 'mum and dad can wait, I am having a dip' so she dived in the "lagoon" just to then face plant the sand and get a massive gob full of sand!

*flashback*

Yeah that happened twice XD

Only this time it wasn't a mirage; it was real!

"Jesus Christ on a bike! Its real!" thought April in astonishment and to her surprise in the black box there was : bottles of fresh water, a scarf , blue sand goggles, 2 grenades in a bag( what?!), a belt , a map of the desert, packets and packets of dried fruit and a rucksack. April was surprised at how all this kit isn't damaged and still in good shape because the crash just looked like it had happened 10 minutes ago. The supplies were still new so that is also a sign that the crash has just happened.

Immediately April packed the dried fruit, the scarf and the bottles of water (apart from one which is to keep in the drink holder at the side of the rucksack) in to the rucksack and wore the blue sand goggles and belt with the pouch bag with grenades attached to it and held the map in her hand and journeyed onwards to the lab.

Meanwhile Wes had seduced so he couldn't see a thing however he knew what was happening because he can remember before the seducing drug had been administered.

*before the seducing*

Wes was being dragged by a group of peons down the labs corridors, turning left then turning right quite a few times and he had been taken to the experimental room.

It consists of a white surrounding with a metal table which was nearly vertically straight with metal arms which were clearly meant to keep a person completely upright. There were different kinds of monitors surrounding the upright table.

Wes didn't like the look of this.

As soon as the peons leant him against the cold surface of the metal table and started undressing only the top half of his body he started to fight back against the peons restraints but they managed to inject him with anaesthetic he was induced into a small coma. The last thing heard was the screeching sound of an evil laughing coming from behind him.

 **Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short it is only because i am neck deep in things i needed to do for my holiday . I know it is in August but I have quite a big family and we are staying in a motorhome for 2 weeks. So i might not be uploading for a while again .**

 **Sorry for this inconvenience but i am really busy and thinking about my fanfic is really not important right about now but it shall soon be done!**

 **Thank for being considerate followers, readers and critics and i hope u all enjoy your summer holidays too.**

 **BETA EDITED BY GIsMyGender (thank you!)**

 **K2K17**


	10. Chapter 10: Whaaat?

**Hey guys it's KrazyK! And I am hopefully back for good after going on holiday and suffering from Writer's block! Which isn't helpful whatsoever and I have started college and I gotta say it is a huge Milestone to overcome but i am doing ok... ok.**

 **By the way I am aware that it has been Christmas and new year sooooo...**

 **Hope y'all had a nice Xmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **There will be probably more holidays but none that I know of now so there you have it.**

 **Thank you for your patience and let's continue with a story!**

 **PUT LINE HERE**

Silence... There is nothing Rui can hear just... silence. It was as if life had been frozen in time. Even the ghostly gusts of winds and slow grumbles of trucks from outside had be reduced to nothing.

Rui was stressed out. She couldn't think straight since nothing made sense. Wes was quite submissive against the peons who came and took him away and April hasn't turned up yet. It didn't add up.

Suddenly, from the window across the room a big pile of sand came crashing through the window and landed on top of the white marble sideboard in a messy heap.

" Ow." Cried a familiar voice.

It was too recognizable to be true but it was without a doubt that the voice belonged April.

"April!" Rui exclaimed as she saw the outline of her daughters body.

"Mum!" April gasped "Oh man I have a lot of questions and so many things to tell you!" She emerged from the pile of sand. "Hey! Where's Dad? "

"Listen this where I seriously need your help... Your father has been taken somewhere and he obviously hasn't returned, now I need you to first find your father and find the cage key to set me free and we shall all work a way out of here.

"Got it! I promise I won't let you down mum!" April said adamantly . She was felt charged and ready to roll! Determination is key.

Without another word spoken April disappeared into the vents.

"Be careful April." She whispered to herself. Ok now that's one thing straight next thing was to figure out where the hell her husband was but not in an affair kinda situation.

Few hours later within the metallic vent tunnels with a different vent every metre ( meter if u are american) everything was silent again, no vibrations could be heard from April's movement throughout the tunnels.

"AAAAH!" Screamed a young man, the voice sounded familiar. At last what felt like weeks of crawling through the confining ventilation system she found him... in a mess!

Wes was struggling on the floor: shirtless , his body was weak and bruised, his silver hair tinted red from the blood which painted his muscular body.

Suddenly, a painful screeching noise walked over to the limp body of her father – a silver metallic robot stomped it way over to him. It small yellow lights for eyes focused on Wes and held its long and chunky arm in the air to apply a tremendous amount of force to Wes' body.

All April saw was red!

However the bots arm seemed to be stuck in that position for an unusual amount of time. Furthermore the part of the vent tunnel where April was standing completely gave way and landed in the middle of the field where they were fighting. Landing on her feet she was amazed that no bones felt broken.

It all stood quiet for a moment. Wes couldn't believe his eyes; the robot malfunctioned and the researchers behind a safety barrier around the bloody battlefield froze in surprise. Everything remained silent until an order was shouted. "Secure the subject; capture the hybrid!" One shouted from a distance.

A large crowd of scientists ran towards her like bees drawn to a flower, A small group of peons started radioing to the head office reporting that April appeared. Or The Hybrid as they had shouted down the radio.

April did not flinch, but her heart pounded in her chest; everything seemed to be in slow motion. The distance between the scientists and her seemed to decrease and the peons came closer to her but as she glared at the arm of the vicious machine that almost killed her father, it instantly crushed itself at her command. But it was not over just yet.

April then screamed but the effect of the scream was unusual. As she screamed everyone who had been closing in on her completely flew backwards and either hit a wall or another scientist or peon .

No one was left standing.

April she collapsed after she saw what she did. Wes was unconscious already so he didn't see what she had done and Rui surly couldn't have heard from where she was.

In a secret room the leader of the organization watched and gave no reaction to the situation that had unfolded. They simply just turned and walked away.

 **PUT LINE HERE**

 **Well that took a long time to write!**

 **Sorry for this chapter being massively delayed however I have been very very very busy. And I have just realised that I may have fucked (language Timothy) up my life but that is for me to sort out and you to forget I ever said anything!**

 **Btw hope u guys enjoyed this chapter upload and hopefully look out for some more soon.**

 **K2K17 really need to change that!**

 **(BETA READER GIsMyGender) thank you! Wish i could hug ya!**

 **GIsMyGender: Hey, please don't hug me,instead check out my stories. =**=**


	11. Chapter 11: Odd Stuff?

**Hi guys KrazyK here! And yes I haven't uploaded in a while because I have had a lot of stuff to do these past weeks and I nearly completely forgot about uploading more often so this might change but it might not depends on these next few weeks.**

 **Well enough talking and let's start venturing into what is happening next.**

Patiently, Rui waited for Wes or April to return to her. She stared at the plain white walls of the cell in which she was trapped in, ready to escape this god forsaken place. It had been two hours since she spoke to April who had left to look for Wes. Wes had not been seen since the early morning when he had not left Rui's side until the guards showed . Not even a cipher peon marching past the room. This was the most painful wait that she had since over ten years ago. Man that was the most terrifying ,longest wait she had to endure. She cast her mind back to that moment.

Rui sat in what seems a very persevered wooden hut in the middle of the Midlands forest back at home. She was scared. Knowing that this long wait could be life changing for her- especially for Wes who was in the next room with his guardian. It was when they had been going out with each other for just over a year and they were inseparable.

Rui didn't really socialise with other girls as she found that they could be quite horrible and bitchy because she was a new girl trying to fit in that year .Whereas Wes was "the" Wes who played guitar and performed at every college concert going. All the girls were desperate to go out with him and claim him as their own... except Rui. However when they met she stole his heart and they both found out that each other had unusual powers. Since then they swore to love and protect each other.

But right now she was plastered with bruises and cuts from a dealing with cipher and they were stinging like nobody's business. On the other hand Wes came much worse which Rui waited to see his condition and the impact on him.

What seemed like forever Wes' guardian ,Elder Skyla, had came into the room ,from where Wes was, bearing bad news.

" Is he alright?" Rui asked in desperation.

The older lady looked at her with a soft look. She only shook her head as she ushered Rui into the room where Wes was resting. Rui took a seat and was shown an X-Ray of the damage done.

"Wes has almost completely shattered both of his shoulder blades and damaged only a few nerve cells which may lead to short periods of paralysis" the older lady explained "the nerve cells are permanently damaged as well as his shoulder blades but they can be supported." She revealed

"How?"

"I can construct two metal plates that I can line across his shoulder blades to prevent them completely shattering to pieces" she continued "as for his nerve cells around these area are completely damaged so there is no full cure for this"

The moment the elder said this Ruis eyes welled up with tears of anger and pain. As if she can feel his pain. "So what does that mean for Wes?"

The elder replied " he will only be partially paralysed in his shoulders . This means he will be able to carry things and do somethings as normal but at times he will lose feeling in his arms and hands and only feel a dreadful piercing pain."

She paused to let Rui catch her breath from the tears flowing down her face. "But I can make an oil which will get rid of this pain , not instantly, and it can reduce the number of times his arms lock out but it can't completely heal his nerve cells because they are damaged forever but it will stimulate them to work **again** however it will be only temporary and again not instantly "

Rui stood up. Walked to see Wes on the bed. Suddenly her body filled up with guilt and sorrow as she saw her boyfriend lying on the bed with cuts, bruises ,small gashes and ash on his muscular upper body. Wes lay there unconscious,not knowing what Rui is currently feeling, He looked so peaceful asleep and he finally gets the rest he deserved.I have also no

"It's… It's all my fault " Rui sobbed. She could not speak for the tears flowing from her red eyes. "I… I" Rui could not speak whilst she held his limp hand.

Rui snapped back into reality as she heard two scientists running down the hallway beside the room. She shuffled a little closer to the edge of her glass cell to get a better look but they vanished. Suddenly a tall stiff looking scientist slithered into the room and was slithering towards Rui.

"No no no! Please no! Help!" She screamed." PLEASE!"

In another room Wes jolted awake from his coma. He could remember the fight he was in but he couldn't think with whom. This room was dark but dimly lit by a small red light.

His body was weak and sore from the beating he took from the thing he was fighting but he couldn't think what he fought. Well he certainly didn't win.

Wes strangely felt wide awake even he had been in a deep sleep as if something woke him up. It wasn't his bruises nor his pain rushing through his body that awoken him. It was something he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Suddenly, he remembered April. She screamed when he was fighting before he completely lost consciousness. He remembered feeling a lot of thuds on the ground after she shrieked. But where was she?

A Shrinking pain had started across the top of his back and this pain was too familiar yet to horrific to ignore.

"Damn it! It's back!" Wes whispered. He could only mutter a whisper as he gritted his teeth together to attempt to endure the pain. This was happening more frequent since this whole fiasco started and is now becoming a problem since both of his arms refuse to move. He hate to admit it,although he dislikes it, but he needs . She is the only person who can prevent these nerve attacks from happening as frequently as they are now.

His body was coated in his sweat and his breathing began to become heavy. The pain is unbearable as his whole body is stiffening up to resolve this pain. It wasn't working.

"Rui… Please be safe… Please I can't be like this much more." Wes again whispered

"He has finally cracked and the girl undergoing the tests now" said the tall scientist

"Good, good and what about the hybrid?" Said the same mysterious voice from previous

" It hasn't awakened yet but it is giving off unusual wave lengths on our machines" the scientist replied.

"Well this just proves our theory then… Further mutations can occur under stress and pressure " the mysterious man concluded " I wonder if there's a limit to what a person can withstand?"

" I like your thinking master haha!" The scientist laughed as the other man joined in.

 **...and I am no doctor but if anyone knows about doctery stuff then message me and just give us some advice.**

 **Review, read, share, critique do what you wish as I am no good at writing. But I do think that I am good at leaving cliffhangers. Don't you think? No? Just me? Ok then XD haha**

 **Also massive thank you to GIsNotEvenMyRealName (Previosly GIsMyGender) coz they are amazing at what they do for my fanfics. I just wish I could hug them!**

 _G- Awwwww….still don't like hugs XD_

 **I have noticed some errors in the previous chapter (my own fault BTW not GisNotEvenMyRealName) which I will correct ASAP. SOOOORRRYYY!**

 **Ok then… Later!**

 **~K2K18 :P**


End file.
